Justification
by john.lzhc
Summary: For all those people who have ever wondered where the huge amount of slash in this archive comes from. KyoYuki but only hinted Series of 100 word drabbles. Follows the manga.
1. Nothing but Moments

I'd always wondered whether I could right a 100 word drabble. Now I know I can. This follows the plot of the manga rather than the amine. I've included references to where you can find the scenes, should you be curious/picky. So…

If any of you have read my fick 'gossip of the week', you'll have read my warning at the top. (for those of you that haven't, you may wana check it out. It gets more response that the actual story, which is saying something).

This is kind of a continuation on the theme, only this time addressing the HUGE number of kyoxyuki stories running around out there. I've known people to question who on earth would come up with an idea like that.

Well, if you're one of them, then this fick is for you. It's a series of 100 word drabbles, all of situations talked directly from the books (not copying, I swear) illustrating just how we can take seriously the hole kyoxyuki phenomenon. I'm not saying it's proof that they _are_ (cos lets face it, kyo's guna end up with Tohru. No question), but it's how the idea started.

If you're not one of them, then enjoy the overrepresented slash.

Oh yere, just in case you missed the entire thrust of the intro, this story has gayness in it.**

* * *

****Nothing but Moments**

_Volume 1, Chapter 2, pages 61-65_

When we argued, I was angry, ready for a fight.

When you hit me, I was angry.

When you smirked you're self-satisfied smirk, I was furious.

And then we fought, like so many times in the past. And just like before, I could feel that victory would come swift.

But not to me.

Never to me.

And I was angry. So angry.

For a moment, my defences slipped.

For a moment, you where close.

For a slight moment, you made as if to kiss me.

And for the briefest second, I wasn't angry anymore.

* * *

drop us a review and let me know what you think.

Then go read 'Gosip of the Week'. It's funny.


	2. One Person on this Earth

**One Person on this Earth**

_Volume 1, Chapter 3, pages 95-96_

You are… beyond me. Beyond my comprehension. Why do you keep trying to force entry to this hellish cage I'm trapped in? Why do you think you can be happier here than I am?

When every word makes it clearer that you don't understand me either... Why I want the freedom you have. Why I want to leave. To escape.

I don't expect you to.

Don't expect anyone to.

Oh but I hope.

Is it wrong that I want just one person on this earth to understand me?

Is it wrong that I want that one person to be you?


	3. Carbon Coppy

**Carbon Copy**

_Volume 1, Chapter 6_

We're so different, you and I.

_Fire and Snow_

All the time, since we where young: different. Even in the way we hate each other.

_The Calm and the Storm_

We're both at different places, both wanting to be different places. Both so concerned by what the other has no care for.

_Yin and Yang_

We both long, but for different things.

We're both hurt, but by different pains.

We both pray, but, I think, to different gods.

_The Cat and the Rat_

But right now, we both have something in common.

It's her.

It's her that brings us together.


	4. Strong Like Her

Well, I gota say thanks to Bramblerose4 for her constant reviewing (at least I know _someone_ is reading… though I fear it may just be us hun).

This hint here is to pleas review. You will have my eternal love, and, should you so desire, a cookie.

* * *

_"She wouldn't worry about stuff like that."_

_Her friends look at me when I speak._

_"Honda-san isn't the type to ser he life... as a glass half empty."_

It's true, they know it is. She's seen hardship, she's struggled. So have I, so have you; its part of being a Sohma. Pain. Confusion. Parents lost, from sight and reach. Some just fading, turning into people we don't know.

She copes, she manages. I don't.

Through every challenge, I wish I could be like her, strong like her.

And just maybe, I wish I could be a little like you too.

* * *

This story is bought to you by Evil-World-Domination-L.T.D. We thank you for you're time, and encourage you to browse our collection of convenient, reasonably priced world-dominance packages.

Regards,  
-Supreime Evill Overlord Crazyjane XIII, Ultimate and Unquestioned Mistress of the Univerce, B.S.C.


	5. A Small Victory part I

I was torn on which approach to take for these pages. A Yuki POV would seam most obvious (and indeed that's coming next chapter in part two), but I once I'd got the idea for this story, I couldn't resist righting it (though it was the hardest one yet to write, even though the idea was the easiest).

* * *

_Volume 2, Chapter 7, pages 34-35._

Never could wake up in the mornings, could you, rat?

I get up with the sun, always have, but it's never early enough to beat you.

Never early enough to win, even a little. Nothing is ever enough to even make you try. Why do you hold back and stop from hurting me? I don't need you're pity. God hate you.

I'm up, I'm ready, I'm raring to go, to fight, and you still can't even tell the difference between me and the wall.

I think of you leaning into me and-

Hay, maybe I won just a little bit.

* * *

I apologise for the delay, I hope I'm still up to standards! 


End file.
